deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Air Service Regiment
Special Air Service Regiment (SASR) is Australia's premier special forces team formed on August 20, 1964. The SASR has three main squadrons: Squadron 1, Squadron 2, and Squadron 3; each has its own function and role. Squadron 1 focuses on counter-terrorism, Squadron 2 and 3 are based around surveillance and reconnaissance. After World War II, Australia required a primary counter-terrorism and reconnaissance force to be used in foreign conflicts. Since then, the SASR embarked on operations in the Indonesian confrontation, the Vietnam War, and in peacekeeping missions in the Middle East. Recruits undergo a three-week selection course where only 16% will pass. Those who pass undergo training in recon, demolition, parachuting, and leadership. Most deaths the SASR have sustained occur more in training than in actual combat. Battle vs. Alpha Group, US Army Rangers, Sayeret Matkal, and Commandos Marine (by Goddess of Despair) Army Rangers Alfa Group Shayeret Matkal French Naval Commandos Special Air Service Regiment The Ranger sniper sits ontop of a building awaiting a target when his spotter points out Alfa group moving into the area. "Gamma this is bravo, we have armed targets moving into the town, orders?" his leader responds "No friendlies here besides us, take e'm out." The Ranger sniper aims his SR-25 carefully, and blasts a round into a Alfa group soldier. The Ranger sniper fires a second shot, but misses and the Alfa group enters a building. Suddenly another sniper shot is fired, and the Ranger spotter's head explodes from the round. The French operative pulled back his bolt when the Ranger sniper fires back, his round goes through the side of the scope and into the man's eye socket. The Ranger quickly turns his attention to the French spotter, who grabs the FRF2 but is pelted with sniper rounds before he could lift the weapon. The Ranger gets on his radio "Sir I have engaged several hostols, French and Russians, Jason is down and..." his sentence ends there when a shot fired from a Shayeret Matkal rams into his throat, silencing him. ---- Alfa group enters the building with caution. The man taking point suddenly falls victim to a burst of Galil fire. The rest of Alfa group light up the Shayeret with rounds and he falls down, blood pouring out of his body. Doors suddenly fling open and the Rangers burst into the room, SCARs in hand. Both teams get in cover, and both sides get into a firefight. 2 Rangers move to flank Alfa, but one member was flanking as well, and raised his Makarov faster then the SCAR, and put two rounds into the first Ranger's chest, but a burst of automatic fire killed the second. The Alfa member turned and his teamate merely smiled and the two continued to advance on the final Ranger. The Ranger popped out of his cover and fired 3 rounds of his Berretta at Afla, but he missed all shots and was riddeled with bullets before he could fire another. Alfa group regrouped and advanced up stairs to the roof of the building. The shayeret sniper readied a glock and his spotter raised a galil. Suddenly a burst of sniper rounds hit the spotter. The shayeret sniper looked around confused and was dispatched equally fast by an Alfa group sniper. Alfa group stormed the roof and upon seeing the dead, they ordered their sniper to relocate before he was spotted. Before relocating he scans the area once with his scope and spots the last Shayeret operative. He fired two rounds into the man's chest then began to move to a new location. Alfa group set up positions on the rooftop and awaited furthor orders from their captain. ---- The SASR team enter the town and catch the Alfa group sniper before he could get set up. SASR splits up in groups of 2 and 3. The frist team locates Alfa group's building. The Alfa group notices them as they set up their SR-25, and quickly gets in cover. The SASR operatives sigh and prepare to move when they spot the French and they quickly fire from their FAMAS, but the rounds never hit the sniper, and 2 of the French get mowed down with sniper fire. The last French operative fires his FRF2, hitting the SASR sniper's eye. But a sudden burst of machinegun fire from a rooftop takes out the commando and the SASR. Alfa group scans the horizon for the remaining targets and spot the last three SASR operatives entering their building. They quickly run down the stairs and fire their AN-94s at the SASR team. One burst hits a man's shoulder. The SASR team retaliates with their M4A1, several shots hit an Alfa group members head. The Alfa leader one last burst out of his AN-94 hitting nothing but the wall. He rolls into cover and draws his makarov, firing the first 4 rounds into an advancing SASR member. He fires the last 4 rounds at the SASR operative, however he doesn't hit the man and is forced back into cover by gunfire. He serches for another magazine when he sees the SASR's shadow coming closer to him. He jumps up, grabbing the SASR's M4. The two wrestled for control of the weapon. SASR head butted the Russian back, but he retaliated by kicking the rifle out of the man's hands. The SASR operative drew his pistol but the Russian had already closed the distence and punched him in the nose, breaking it. He shoved the man into a nearby crate, causing him to drop is usp. The Alfa member lifts the pistol and puts it to the man's throat. Expert's Opinion 1st:Alfa group due to their sniper rifle being surpressed. 2nd:SASR due to their weapons lacking Alfa group's range. 3rd:French Naval Commandos due to their weak assault rifle, but accurate sniper. 4th:Shayeret Matkal due to their weapons only having slight ammo advantages over the Ranger equipment. 5th:Rangers due to their weapons being the worst out of the teams. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Special Air Service (by Sith Venator) No battle written. Winner: SAS Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. 9th Paratroopers Assault Regiment (by Cfp3157) No battle written. Winner: Tie Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Australian Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Human Warriors